


A Challenge

by Itsquiettime



Category: Septicplier, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, nerd pick-up lines, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I guess you have been able to Slytherin to my heart.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Challenge

“Fuck off alright?” 

“You fuck off!” 

It was the first time Jack and Mark had ever actually spoken to each other.  They were aware that people shipped them constantly, but they hadn’t had time recently to stop and actually introduce themselves, so the first time they met was at a convention.

They were immediately trying to outshine one another. 

Like when they first met:

_“I’m taller than you.”_

_“are not.”_

Or when they were playing a few games with fans:

_“I bet you suck.”_

_“Sit down, shut up, and cry while I win.”_

Or while they were out with their friends: 

_“There is no way you can be from Ireland because I can drink you under the table.”_

_“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO? SOMEONE GIVE ME A SHOT!”_

They had been competing since Felix introduced them to one another.  

On day two of the convention, Jack and Mark met at breakfast, eager to get to know more about each other.

As they ate, Mark began to notice little things about his new found friend.  He was handsome, with wide blue eyes and a sunny smile.  He had this laugh that made Mark’s heart skip just a few beats every time he heard it and he was sure he was going to die from it eventually. He would also brush against Mark quite a bit, almost as if he couldn’t help but touch him.  

Well, Mark had never been a particularly shy person about expressing his feelings, so as an experiment, he brushed his fingers slowly against Jack’s wrist and got to watch as Jack’s face lit up in embarrassment and happiness.  

As soon as he lifted his fingers, Jack placed both of his hands in his lap, making Mark sad.  He wanted to continue to cause blushes to spread across him adorable cheeks. 

They were both still for a moment, Jack staring at his breakfast and Mark staring at Jack.  He worried slightly that he had overstepped a boundary, but before he could apologize, Jack looked up at him, trapping him in crystal clear oceans. 

“You like challenges.” 

Mark blinked, “I’m sorry?” 

“You like someone who will challenge you.  Not in a rude or mean way, but someone who will not just agree with everything you say. You like people who give you something to strive for and don’t take your shit.” 

Mark was silent and still for a moment before nodding.  He wasn’t going to deny what he knew to be true. 

“I’ll tell you what,” Jack said, placing his chin in his left palm, his elbow resting on the table, “I have a challenge for you.  If you complete the challenge in a day, I’ll let you ask me out on a date.” 

“Who said I wanted to date you.” 

Jack reached across the table and ran his fingertips over his bottom lip and Mark couldn’t control the shiver that went through him.  Dammit, the man hadn’t touched him in such an intimate way before and he had been surprised.  That was no indication of his emotions. 

Yes it was. 

“So,” Jack pulled away and sat back in his chair, leaving Mark paralyzed and honestly a little needy, “I love cheesy horrible pick-up lines.  Like the nerdiest ones.  I love them.” Jack tilted his head, locking eyes with Mark as he picked up a piece of toast and started munching on it while he spoke.  “So here’s the challenge:  I will give you all day to give me ten pick-up lines.  For every one I hear and like, I’ll give you one digit of my phone number. If you get the whole thing, I’ll go on a date with you.” 

Mark grinned and slammed his palm on the table, scaring a couple at a nearby table, “Easy.  I’ll have this done by lunch.” 

“Whatever you say, Mark. Remember, I have to like them and you can’t get any help from anyone else.” And with that, Jack pushed out of his chair. “I’m going to get ready for the convention, I’ll see you later.”

Before he made it two tables away, Mark called out to him, making him stop and turn.  The tables surrounding them stared. 

Jack looked back at him to see Mark waving the pen that the waitress had given him to sign his receipt around like an idiot. _“Watching you walk away makes my heart lag.”_

Jack blinked. Hard.  How the fuck had he come up with one so easily?  Maybe he really did set the bar too low.  

Sighing, he walked back to Mark and scribbled a number on his wrist before standing up, placing the pen on the table, and hauling ass out of there. 

He almost had regrets. 

The entire day, Mark would walk up to him at random times and give him some nerd pick up line.  He did it whenever one popped into his head.  While Jack was greeting fans or talking with other youtubers, or playing games, it did not matter.  He would just walk up, say the line quietly, watch as Jack rolled his eyes, and grin while Jack scribbled yet another number onto his wrist. The unfortunate thing about it was that Jack liked almost all of them. 

He caught him as he was walking through the convention doors:

_“Are you a forty-five degree angle? Cause you’re acute-y!”_

As he took a break to use the restroom: 

_“Are you made of beryllium, gold, and titanium? You must be because you are BeAuTi-ful.”_

Three times while he was talking with fans:

_“Forget hydrogen, you’re my number one element.”_

_“If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I’d have a galaxy in my hand.”_

_“You make my floppy disk into a hard drive.”_

One while he was walking the convention floor: 

_“Are you sitting on the F5 key? Because your ass is refreshing.”_

Once while eating his lunch: 

_“This must be the eighth castle because I just found my prince.”_

And once just before he went out to do a panel with Felix and Ken:  

_“I want our love to be like pi, irrational and never ending.”_

Every time Mark walked up to him, Jack looked and asked around for a pen because he _knew_. Mark’s wrist was colored in several different shades of blue, black, and red from the different pens that Jack had to keep borrowing. 

At least he got to turn down a few of them.  They were the more common, everyday ones and Jack wanted to be impressed with his creativity and general level of cheesiness. 

After his panel ended and he walked the convention floor for a bit, it was time to watch Mark, Bob, and Wade’s panel.  

Jack plopped into one of the available seats between a few of his friends and got comfortable.  He laughed when the guys came out, giggled at their stupid jokes, waved when Mark pointed him out, and made faces to try and distract everyone on stage.  Most of the panel was great and relaxing and he was sure he wouldn’t be bothered as he sat listening to the idiot and his friends talk to the fans. 

Halfway through a question that Wade was answering, Mark froze and tensed up.  Wade and Bob looked at him curiously but continued answering. 

Mark, while letting them finish the question, spun around to face Jack and grinned oh so evilly. 

Jack sat up straight. He would not _dare._

When the room was quiet again and Bob was about to move on to the next question, Mark stopped him. He put one hand on his hip and stared down at Jack. 

“Hey, Jack.” 

He slumped over in his seat, ready to accept his fate. Felix said nothing and simply handed him a pen. 

“Did you survive the Avada Kedavra curse? Because you’re drop dead gorgeous.” 

Jack rolled his eyes while he got up, ignoring the loud, confused chattering of the crowd, and climbed on stage.  He pulled Mark’s wrist toward him and scribbled the last number, grinning as he did so. 

“I guess you have been able to Slytherin to my heart.” 

“You’re a nerd.” 

Jack waved him off as he jumped off stage, smiling at the fans a few rows behind him. “Your nerd now. Besides, you were the one who came up with ten nerd pick-up lines in one day.” 


End file.
